Ink-jet printer media may include, leaf type paper, cut paper, roll print paper (hereinafter called ‘roll paper’), and so on. In general, for printing on printing paper of a leaf type paper or cut paper, and the like, the medium may be placed on a printing table, and the printing may be carried out by discharging ink while an ink-jet head moves in a scanning direction.
On the other hand, in the case of printing on long rolled paper, a mechanism for winding and unwinding the roll paper may be needed. For example, an ink-jet printer described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-67103 includes a feeding scroller for feeding roll paper, and a winding scroller for winding the roll paper printed. Thus, the ink-jet printer winds and unwinds the roll paper according to the printing on the roll paper.